


Dip Your Toes

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie warns Thomas about high expectations





	Dip Your Toes

A swim in the pool had turned into a small dance between them.  
  
“You are  _fascinated_  with me.”  
  
Thomas chuckled at her accusation, trying to resist the way the water caressed her lightly sun kissed skin.  
  
“Look, we both know how irresistible I am. Do yourself a favor and try not to let your infatuation turn into some false idea of love.” Her sapphire gaze hinted insecurity, “I’m good at a lot of things; that isn’t one of them.”  
  
“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Those were the last words to leave his lips before they crashed against hers.


End file.
